Eva's Roar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)
This scene when Eva Roars in Igor (2008). Characters Who Get Blown Away *Shark Tale (© 2004) - Oscar *Hoodwinked! (© 2005) - Kirk the Woodsman *Chicken Little (© 2005) - Chicken Little *Tad, the Lost Explorer (© 2012) - Max Mordon *Avengers: Infinity War (© 2018) - Cull Obsidian *Stuart Little 2 (© 2002) - Margalo *Rock Dog (© 2016/2017) - Angus Scattergood *UglyDolls (© 2019) - Wedgehead *Stuart Little 2 (© 2002) - Stuart Little *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (© 2005) - Veruca Salt *Goosebumps (© 2015) - Slappy *The Little Mermaid (© 1989) - Scuttle and Ariel *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019) - Little Sergei *The Lion King (© 2019) - Mufasa (LA) *UglyDolls (© 2019) - Wage *Spider-Man: Far from Home (© 2019) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Aladdin (© 1992) - Aladdin *Toy Story 2 (© 1999) - Buzz Lightyear *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013) - El Macho *Iron Man 3 (© 2013) - Ellen Brandt *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (© 2019) - Red, Chuck, Bomb, Sliver, Leonard, Cortney and Mighty Eagle *Shimmer and Shine: Potion Control (© 2015– ) - Zeta and Nazboo *Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018) - Spamley *Gnome Alone (© 2017/2018) - Liam *Chicken Little (© 2005) - Firedog Dalmatian *Thor: Ragnarok (© 2017) - Hela *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Forky *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) - Kludd *Escape from Planet Earth (© 2013) - Gary Supernova *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019) - Sergei *The Star (© 2017) - Hunter *A Christmas Carol (© 2009) - Scrooge *Smallfoot (© 2018) - Migo *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Duke Caboom *Guardians of the Galaxy (© 2014) - Rocket *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Stormy Weather (© 2015– ) - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *The Star (© 2017) - Bo *Abominable (© 2019) - Dr. Zara *The Lego Movie (© 2014) - Metal Beard *The Incredibles (© 2004) - Bob Parr *Aladdin (© 1992) - Abu *Avengers: Age of Ultron (© 2015) - Ultron *Despicable Me (© 2010) - Margo Gru *Cars (© 2006) - Lighting McQueen *Dark Phoenix (© 2019) - Mystique *9 (© 2009) - 8 *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Gabby Gabby *Hotel Transylvania (© 2012) - Dracula *Strange Magic (© 2015) - Roland *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (© 2019) - Zeta *Finding Nemo (© 2003) - Marlin *Stuart Little 2 (© 2002) - Falcon *Space Chimps (© 2008) - Zartog *Smallfoot (© 2018) - Percy Patterson *Monsters, Inc. (© 2001) - Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus *The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (© 2005) - The Were Rabbit & Gromit *Despicable Me 3 (© 2017) - Gru *The Loud House: Roughin' It (© 2016) - Lincoln Loud and Clyde Mcbride *Strange Magic (© 2015) - Marianne *Dinosaur (© 2000) - Kron *The Avengers (© 2012) - Thor *Gnome Alone (© 2017/2018) - Chloe *9 (© 2009) - 9 *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1 (© 2015– ) - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Avengers: Infinity War (© 2018) - Ebony Maw *Ant-Man and the Wasp (© 2018) - Ava/Ghost *Flubber (© 1997) - Professor Philip Brainard *Gnome Alone (© 2017/2018) - Trolls *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) - Nyx *Smallfoot (© 2018) - Policemen *Ant-Man and the Wasp (© 2018) - Hope van Dyne *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Giggles McDimples *UglyDolls (© 2019) - Tuesday *Men in Black II (© 2002) - Jay *The Avengers (© 2012) - Loki *Gnome Alone (© 2017/2018) - Mega-Trogg *Madagascar (© 2005) - Fossas *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (© 2019) - Grimmel *The Loud House: Cereal Offender (© 2016) - Bratty Kid *Dark Phoenix (© 2019) - John Grey, Elaine Grey, and Young Jean Grey/Dark Phoenix *Incredibles 2 (© 2018) - Winston Deavor *The Pirate Fairy (© 2014) - Zarina *UglyDolls (© 2019) - Lou *The Lego Movie (© 2014) - Bad Cop *The Simpsons Movie (© 2007) - Russ Cargill *Stuart Little (© 1999) - Smokey *A Bug's Life (© 1998) - Axel and Loco *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) - Gruff *Iron Man 3 (© 2013) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (© 2019) - Charizard *Hoodwnkied! (© 2005) - Wolf W. Wolf and Twtichy *Incredibles 2 (© 2018) - Evelyn Deavor *Avengers: Infinity War (© 2018) - Proxima Midnight *Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (© 2019) - Mewtwo *The Lego Movie (© 2014) - Lord Business and Emmet *The Star (© 2017) - The Donkey Old Miller *The Lion King (© 2019) - Scar *Over the Hedge (© 2006) - RJ and Verne *Everyone's Hero (© 2006) - Yankee Irving *Planet 51 (© 2009) - Charles T. Baker *The Polar Express (© 2004) - Chris/Hero Boy *Avengers: Infinity War (© 2018) - Thanos Gallery shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Oscar blasting by Lenny's roar Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Alone_at_Sea_102.png|Lapis Lazuli flies over the boat & caught something big Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg|Chicken Little files on a window GATES ARE CLOSING!!!.png|Angus Scattergood flies on the House Sigel_death.png|Max Mordon fallen down on the Statue avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg|Cull Obsidian flies and being blown up Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|Margalo falls into the Car Wedgehead_Falls.png|Wedgehead Falls on the Uglyville Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg|Scuttle and Ariel files in the Storms Secretlifeofpets2-animationscreencaps.com-8631.jpg|Little Sergei blasted on a Cannon Spiderman-farfromhome-movie-screencaps.com-9297.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man falls down to the Car Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg|Aladdin fells in the Cave of Wonders Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|Buzz Lightyear falls on the Ground Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg|El Macho fell down as getting Zapped by Gru Sergei_Car.png|Sergei blasting by The Car 90F86016-352E-4D52-A196-59E55B306E63.jpg|Hunter about to crushed on the Cliff guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-2192.jpg|Rocket launches into the Ground by Gamora SW_(582).png|Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir flies in the Ground Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11631.jpg|Bob Parr slides on a office by The Omnidroid aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg|Abu fells in the Cave of Wonders Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Margo Gru flies on Vector's Ship Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg|Lighting McQueen slides on the Road Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg|Marlin slides and files on the Boat stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Falcon fells into the Trash Can Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7682.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus falls on the Ground by Sulley Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|The Were-Rabbit & Gromit falling down on the Ground Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Gru launches into The City by Balthazar Bratt dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8359.jpg|Kron launching on the Ground by The Carnotaurus OR1-(752).png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug flies in paris Antman-wasp-movie-screencaps.com-11766.jpg|Ava/Ghost slides on the Ground Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Policemen launches into The Wall by Meeche Giggles_Falling.png|Giggles Mcdimples Falls into the Cat Men-black2-movie-screencaps.com-886.jpg|Jay slides into the Train 4374EF84-61AE-47CC-8882-73AF6B1F742A.png|Mega-Trogg Explode on the death Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas lauches into the Ground by Alex Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-9847.jpg|Grimmel fells into the Ocean by Hiccup Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11751.jpg|Winston Deavor slides on the Floors Screenshot_20190516-203429.png|Lou launches into The Toy Chest by Baby Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|Bad Cop fell on the Canyon by Batman Russ_Cargill's_Defeat.jpg|Russ Cargill fells on the Ground by Maggie Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel & Loco gets knocked on By Hopper Miles and Surly Defeat.png|Wolf W. Wolf and Twtichy slides on the Water Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn Deavor gets sucked on a plane by Elastigirl Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|RJ and Verne gettting launched on the Sliding in the Sky Transcript *Eva's Roar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)/Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE